nstfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship was Unexpected
About Friendship Was Unexpected is a radical tale of the friendship and mysterious happenings surrounding Twilight Sparkle and her Shadowbolt friends and classmates. A brilliant student of Crystal Prep Academy who previously suffered at the hands of brutal bullies, Twilight Sparkle is very confused when she finds that these former bullies of hers have suddenly become her closest friends and allies in a world that is altogether new to her. However, things aren't quite as bright and cheery as they initially appear as Twilight begins to investigate this exciting new world of hers and encounters fantastic friends and ferocious foes. Currently the story is divided into Arcs, with the first finished arc being titled as Living in the Dark. JC has promised more Arcs to come in the future, as well as various side stories and other interesting tales. Shadowbolts Friendship was Unexpected is notable for featuring a wide cast of characters, particularly a very fleshed out entourage of Shadowbolts who serve as close friends to Twilight. While it might be argued that their original personas from Friendship Games lacked substance, JC has been able to give each of these characters wildly different and arguably attractive personalities. Twilight's relationship with each of these five girls serves as the backbone of the story. Indigo Zap Body Type: Athletic Built Weapon of Choice: Baseball Bat Origin Story: http://pastebin.com/EgBXe6G9 Indigo Zap is one of the most strong-willed, energetic, and fun loving members of the Shadowbolts. Packing a baseball bat along with a muscle car that she affectionately calls Blue Lightning, she is certainly no stranger to action. Aside from being the most obviously outspoken and daring member of the Shadowbolts, she also possesses a strong personal sense of honor. She never backs down from defending her pride or her own with the blunt end of a baseball bat, a weapon that she has proven to be pretty dangerous with. To some this may make her seem like a thug, but to others she may be seen as something of a modern day knight. Sugarcoat Body Type: Loli Weapon of Choice: Twin Revolvers Sugarcoat is a very calm and collected girl who bears the distinction of being Twilight's intellectual equal, as well as possibly her most devoted friend. Indeed, Sugarcoat often appears to have trust issues in regards to most others aside from Twilight, who she considers to be her closest confidant. Aside from Twilight, she is also shown to have a close relationship with her father Sweet Tea who is a friendly, wealthy, and mysterious individual. While it has yet to be revealed who exactly her father is, he does appear to have enough pull with the local government to procure a concealed carry license for her daughter, allowing her to carry her prized revolvers at her leisure. While she seldom brandishes said weapons, it is clear that she wouldn't think twice about wielding them in order to defend the people she holds dear. Sour Sweet Body Type: 10/10, I'm talking D cups and one Hell of an Ass Weapon of Choice: A Butcher's Knife Sour Sweet is a girl who can be sickeningly sweet one moment and cruelly sour the next, though she often tends toward the latter. It has yet to be revealed what the cause of her behavior is, though her apparent mood swings are often used to her advantage. In fact, she appears to make great use of her dynamic personality to seduce or cow others into doing what she wants. While she may be seen as manipulative and downright dangerous by others, she is still a faithful friend of Twilight's who would do most anything to protect her from harm. This may or may not entail hunting down Twilight's enemies and giving them a close look at her knife, a feat that she is more than capable of pulling off. Lemon Zest Body Type: Tall and muscular Weapon of Choice: Her Fists Lemon Zest is a confident girl with a bright demeanor who is slow to anger but quite brutal when provoked. Indeed, she has shown herself adept at defending herself in a fight even when outnumbered thanks to her strong build and boxing prowess. However, despite her physical superiority she is often seen walking about with a friendly face either engaging in banter with those around her or tuning out with her headphones. It must also be said that while she has a strong devotion to Twilight, their past relationship seems to have been rocky. In fact, it would seem that her relationship with the other Shadowbolts is perhaps the most strained though Twilight has yet to discover what has caused this animosity. Sunny Flare Body Type: An elegant doll-like body Weapon of Choice: Hugs (You wouldn't hit a girl like this would you?) Sunny Flare is a foreign exchange student from the country of Prance who has a very empowering aura of innocence and gentleness about her. She is perhaps the most mysterious of the Shadowbolts as little is known about her aside from her loving behavior towards Twilight and her fondness for singing, a talent of hers that may actually be on par with what one might expect from a Dazzling. Even the way she talks has something of an alluring effect over others at times, as Sunny is blessed with a voice that complements her beautiful exterior. While she is easily the least combat capable of the Shadowbolts, she has been shown to be quite clever in addition to being more than willing to step into dangerous situations alongside her friends. Category:Greentexts